Abehcal
Abehcal was the prophet of Revelation and founder of the Kingdom of Abrahal. Born on the night of the apocalypse, he is the central figure of the Revelation Faith, according to tradition he is the shepard that will lead humanity back to the grace of God. Much of his life is heavily mythologised, thus the line between Legend and History is blurred when examining his life. The Legend of Abehcal, Part 1: Birth and Childhood The following is the the Legend of Abehcal's life according to the Church of Revelation; "On the night of revelation: as fire rained from the heavens, as the sea boiled and flooded the shore, as the ground cracked and death harvested the lands; a young mother gave birth to a child at the edge of a divine storm of wrath. All around her perished in fire, by holy grace the child survived. In a cot of ash, sheltered by crumpling ruble, in the arms of a burnt and blackened mother, the child cried. '' ''Through the perished land, a woman (who lost her own child to the flame) wandered, with dazed confusion, through the deathly silence. The silence broke with the cries of a babe. The childless mother, powered by instinct, searched through the ruins and finds the baby, saving it from certain death. The woman is Azal, widow of three decades aged. In accordance with her sympathetic and selfless heart she let the child suck on her own teet, adopting the the orphan as her own and naming him Abehcal. '' ''She carried the boy for a month through the wastes, without food or drink, despite her thirst and hunger she miraculously did not perish in the scolding heat and her breasts do not dry of life giving milk. A ''miracle of God kept death at by until they found Oasis... ''Just as all hope seemed lost, after weeks of spying no living creature, the two stumbled across a living pear tree. At first cautions, Azal, took fruit from the branch, feeding it first to the boy under her care, before breaking her own fast. Then, from the trunk of the tree, water began to flow, saving them. It was then that white dove perched itself on a branch of the tree. It then flew. Rightly reading the dove a sign from God, Azal followed the holy messenger. The bird guided Azal and the orphaned son for three days and nights, leading them to a Cathedral on a lone hill, which stands unburnt, sparred from the rapture. '' ''The inhabitants inside remained sheltered in a large metal bunker, which lay beneath the holy house. Azal pleaded at the giant door for three days before the dwellers took pity on her and allowed her shelter. The inhabitants were followers of a false prophet, Father Zikal, who ruled the underground town with a tyrants grip. '' Abehcal grew strong under his new-mother's care -- unaware of her true relation. On the first night of his 13th year, 13AR, Abehcal was visited by a messenger of God in a dream. In which he was shown visions, he saw the old world’s decadence and sin, his birth and his true mothers death. He is shown his destiny and the path he must follow. '' Once he woke, he began to question Zikals lies, he preached that he was the true messenger of God. To prove it he performed several miracles with a new found power. He Cured an old man’s blindness, healed a crippled child and saved a pregnant mother and her child from a deadly disease. This brought the wrath and envy of Zikal who ordered the murder of Azal. His soilders chased Abehcal from the Cathedral, who escaped through the vents of the underground city. '' The Legend of Abehcal, Part 2: Journey Begins ''Once outside, Abehcal discovered a town, Gorgoroth, had sprang up around the hill. It was a town inhabited by human slaves and Grotesque masters. According to his visions, Grotesques were humans who had turned their back on God and instead worshipped Lucifer. In punishment they were cursed as half human, half devil creatures doomed to hell. '' ''Abehcal was soon captured and brought to the leader, the evil king Ashgorth -- a giant deformed Grotesque as ugly as he was cruel. His skin peeled and flaked and was the colour of ash. His mouth was cracked and without a lip, showing teeth like daggers. His head was bald and misshapen, while his brow drooped over his left eye. The nails growing from his unnaturally long fingers were yellow and untrimmed. A true monster, who lived in a huge tent of animal skin were he practised d''ebauchery with a harem of sixty-nine human slaves. The king unjustly sentenced the boy to hard labour until his early death. '' A slave, Abehcal was thrown into the mining pits. ''It is here he met Devon, an old world warrior of thirty who lost his wife and children at the hands of Ashgorth. The two befriend each other and soon began to plot an escape. On the twelfth night of his enslavement Abehcal feigned his death, because the Grotesques feasted on the dead human slaves, Devon Called a guard to remove the body, as the slaves had been instructed to do so. When a hungry guard came to take the body, Abehcal stabbed the monster in the neck with a shiv before Devon jumped on the beast and strangled it. The pair then snuck out of the mine under the cover of night, stealing a horse. '' ''Pursued by Ashgoroth's soilders, the pair swiftly fled through the grasslands. The following day, at a passing, they stopped. They would set up a trap; they sawed into a great tree on the bank above the passing, though only a boy of thirteen, Abehcal possesd an unatural strength which let him hold the tree from falling. At the same time devon hid in the bushes.. As the Grotesque horsemen came by Abehcal let the tree fall, which came crashing down on the horsemen leading the pack. Devon leapt from hiding and slayed the survivores with deadly swordmanship. After taking what supplies they could, as well as a horse and sword for Abehcal, the two carried on their journey. '' Riding east, they eventually came across a young, handsome man, named Kilton. He was struggling to a tree, when the pair asked what he was doing, he told them a magnificent sword called Astmier lay on the top branch but whenever he tried to climb the tree he fell. Devon laughed and told him to step aside, he too attempted to climb it but he too fell every time he attempted to. After a dozen tries he gave up. It was then Abehcal made the attempt and snatched the sword on his first go. It was a fine blade that seemed to glow, he took it and named it Divinight. Kilton explained that he was trying to retrieve the sword because his village was living under the tyranny of bandits, who had taken his lover as hostage. Although Devon was hesitant to help, Abehcal manged to convince him to accept the noble quest. The trio then set out. The Legend of Abehcal, Part 3: Skullcrusher, the Bandit King After travelling North for a few hours, Devon noticed a Murder of crows circling above a dead road. They approached and found a party of travellers murdered. They summarised that it was the work of the Skullcrusher's men. After burring the corpses, they followed the road. After a day they came across a gang of a dozen Bandits. They had murdered a family and where taking turns raping a fourteen year old girl. Upon seeing this, thinking of his own daughter, Devon became enraged, he charged at the bandits he managed to decapitate one and chop off the hand of another. Kilton soon followed as the bandits began to swarm Devon, he managed to stab a bandit through the cut and slice through the neck of another, but the two were soon surrounded. As the two struggled to defend themselves, Abehcal came from hiding. The bandits payed no attention to him as he was only a child. He drew Divinight charged. He swung the sword and a beam of light sliced through the air and split three of the bandits in twine. The group managed to kill the rest, save for the one Devon had chopped the hand off. Discovering that the girl had died from the brutal rape, the group interrogated the survivor to learn of the location of Skullcrusher's layer. After they learned what the needed they let the survivor go. Burring the family and burning the bodies of the bandits. Once they arrived at Skullcrusher's layer.